


Livin' Like a Lover (With a Radar Phone)

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: No Honor Threads [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actual Pedophile Bro Strider, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Electrocution, F/M, Fisting, Genital Piercing, Hanging, Internal Tattoos, Look if it's a fucked up kink it's going to be in here, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Offhand mentions of theoretical abortions, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Post-Sburb, Prolapse, Rape, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, Womb prolapse, freeform prose, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: THIS IS A DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT FIC.READ THE TAGS.Post Game, Rose goes to Bro to solicit his darkest desires. It works out perfectly for both of them.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose Lalonde
Series: No Honor Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207574
Kudos: 18





	Livin' Like a Lover (With a Radar Phone)

Post-game, Rose knows the kind of desires Bro has- so she goes to him and asks him to rape her and choke her to death as he does so. He doesn’t hesitate to agree, just asks when and where. She smiles at him and tells him any night he’s free.

Three nights later Rose wakes up to a hand around her throat, pinning her to the bed as her nightgown is yanked up and her legs are forced open. Bro’s fat cock splits her open as she struggles and claws at him, but he slaps her across the face and spits on her, threatens to rape her ass dry. She kicks at him, wheezing for breath, and ends up with his cock slamming into her ass, fucking hard and rough, her headboard banging into the wall as tears roll down her cheeks.

She cries about changing her mind, wanting him to stop, but he doesn’t listen. He slaps her again, grabs her throat, and  _ squeezes _ . She goes tight around his cock as it pounds into her, slick with blood and internal juices. She claws at his wrists, thrashes, shakes. Her eyes roll back, her legs kick and jolt helplessly over his shoulders.

As Bro rapes the life from her, he absent-mindedly thinks that next time he’s going to tie her up. The fear in her eyes is delicious- but it could be so much sweeter. He’s found himself a toy- an immortal goddess who is apparently a slut for both pain and death.

He watches impassively as she falls into unconsciousness- her eyes fluttering back and her body going limp, a doll for him to fuck.

He fucks her body until every inch of life has drained from her, squeezed out by his hands, and then pulls out and cums on her face. He hauls her over to sit on the floor against her bed and pulls her jaw open, then brutally facefucks the dead goddess with his blood-smeared cock.

He doesn’t care about the damage done to her throat as he rapes it, using all of his force to bounce her head up and down his cock, like it’s nothing more than a fleshlight to be abused.

That’s what she is, now. She’s his fleshlight.

Once he’s finished again down her throat and his dick is clean enough, he dumps her body onto her bed and goes onto her balcony for a smoke. In just a couple of minutes, she joins him- all damage healed, perfectly fine once more.

“Happy?” He grunts.

“Perfectly.” She sighs. “You are a man who certainly knows how to please a lady.”

He casts her a sidelong look. She steals a cigarette and tells him that she’s here for every filthy, horrible, fucked up and illegal idea he’s ever thought of.

He tells her she doesn’t know what she’s asking for. She smiles at him with a serene gaze and asks if he wants to pull her womb out of her body and rape it.

He pauses.

She presses a little, asking if he wants to drown her as he stuffs her guts with his cock, if he wants to beat her and electrocute her, if he wants to choke her on his dick until she dies. If he wants to piss on her and make her drink it, if he wants to double-fist her and make her puke, if he wants to watch her get raped to death by horses-

It’s that one that does it. He turns and grabs her, slams her into the wall by the neck, and demands she stick out her tongue. She obeys immediately, face a cute pink. He puts his cigarette out on her tongue and she jerks in his hold, eyes going wide, a cry of pain pulling from her throat- but she pushes  _ up _ into him, not trying to push  _ him _ off. A silent beg for more.

“You’re fucked up.” He tells her. “If you’re serious about this, build a soundproof room and come back to me when you’ve got your clit pierced.”

  
  


She’s back in two weeks, showing off her shiny new ring piercing. He takes her to the room and suspends her from the ceiling by a noose, forced to be on her toes on a stool. He gets a cattle prod and shocks her, telling her to say all kinds of things- she’s a dumb whore, she wants to be raped to death, she’s a slave to his cock, she loves pain and wants to be abused, she wants to be  _ tortured _ .

He shocks her no matter what, watching her twist and turn and fight to stay standing, face red from the threat of hanging and crying because of the pain, but he can see the lovejuice dripping, running down her thighs.

She’s a fucking freak. She’s a slut for pain and death and he’s just the right kind of fucked up to give it to her without getting attached.

So he takes the cattle prod and jams it between her legs and holds it there, listening to her scream and writhe and try and get away, spasming as her piercing catches the electricity and burns her, twisting and jolting outside of her control, until her feet slip and she’s dangling, slowly being strangled to death under her own weight and the uncontrolled spasming of her body as Bro keeps the cattle prod against her cunt, making her dance as she suffocates.

Her begging and screaming is music to Bro’s ears. His dick has literally never been harder, so he tosses the prod aside and lifts her up, sinking her body onto his cock. He fucks her like that, dangling from the rope, and every bounce on his dick strangles her a little more.

She’s mostly dead by the time he’s ready to cum- so when he’s ready, he pulls her down  _ hard _ and hears the crack of her neck breaking, finishing her off as he finishes inside of her. It’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

  
  


Their next visit involves tying Rose up so that her legs are spread nice and wide and then opening her up with a speculum, working toys into her with a forceful precision as she sobs, working her cervix open until he can fingerbang it, toying with her womb and making her thrash.

He forces it open enough that he can stuff his cock in there- and watching her expression go vacant as his head pops in almost has him cumming on the spot. He slaps her and asks how it feels to be a goddess having her womb raped- and she sobs that she  _ loves _ it, she loves her womb being raped. She loves it, she’s just a toy for Bro to hurt and rape however he wants. He tells her that’s right- she’s a stupid painslut desperate to be raped, so this is what she gets.

The nice thing, Bro finds, is that so long as nothing is left in her body, such as a piercing, all damage heals. Which is why when he cums inside of her womb and then plugs the opening with a nice, thick plug and then snaps Rose’s neck, she comes back with a gasp and a whimper and her hand flying to her belly- so Bro arches a brow at her and grabs her face and asks if there’s a  _ problem? _

And Rose shakes her head, her expression flushed. Bro lets go of her face with a “good. If you take it out, we’re done.”

Rose weakly tells him that doing things outside of their room wasn’t in their agreement- and he grabs her clit ring and  _ yanks _ , asking her if it looks like he gives a fuck. She shrieks in pain and pisses herself, legs shaking, and Bro just smirks at her as she collapses.

He slaps her, tells her not to be a dumb whore, and leaves.

  
  


He lets her come to him, so one week becomes two before he gets the desperate call again.

She’s desperate for it, of course- so long without release has her throwing herself at him the moment he opens the door. He slams his fist into her gut and watches her double over before fisting her hair and dragging her to the room as she whimpers and kicks at the floor.

He tosses her inside and kicks the door shut, squatting down next to her and remarking “that desperate to be raped?”

She gasps wetly and nods. He slaps her across the face, busting her lip. She moans and her hips jump towards him.

“Just a whore needing punishment.” Bro says and drags her over to one of their tables, locking her feet to the floor, spread nice and wide. Her neck and wrists get locked to the table and then she’s bent over, wiggling her ass eagerly.

The first thing Bro does is stuff four fingers into her cunt and thrust them up into her, listening to her yelp, and ram them against the plug still keeping her cervix open.

“Good girl.” He says. “You can learn after all.”

He yanks his finger free and slaps her ass hard enough for it to bruise- and then does it again and again as she cries out and yanks at her restraints, bucking and twisting. Bro spanks her as she begs and pleads- but he knows she can do better than that and he tells her as such.

He keeps going until her ass is deep red and purple, mottled bruising down to the bone. She weeps softly as he steps away for a moment, breathing ragged- but it’s only for a moment as he brings back clips that are much too forceful for normal play.

Rose screams as he starts clipping. Up the back of her thighs, along her under-arms, up the little bits he can grab along her spine, her wet cheeks and tongue, and then he listens to her  _ shriek _ as he clips that pretty clit of hers. She thrashes and wails as it snaps into place, causing a cascade of some of the more tenuous placements to pop off painful and cause her to thrash more.

Bro returns every one to its place as many times as needed until Rose can no longer struggle, panting and heaving and drooling as her tongue is forced to hang from her mouth, sobbing.

Bro watches her cry for a moment, watching the way the clips pinch her skin painfully and cut off blood flow to the spots, tugging lightly at a couple, listening to her pained moans.

He gets the switch.

Rose comes to life again as he starts striking her with the thin rod- it cuts into her flesh and raises welts that ooze blood. She shrieks and screams as he lashes her ass and thighs and back until they’re torn and bloody and he tosses it aside and drags his nails over the welts as he starts pulling the clips off.

He leaves the one on her clit for last. He pulls it off and she spasms, wet gushing from her cunt, and he  _ laughs _ .

“You fucking whore.” He says as he starts spanking her pussy at full force as she moans and sobs and moans. “You came from that? Wow.”

He still hasn’t decided how he’s killing her today- but he knows what he wants. He stuffs his fist into her pussy and  _ yanks _ the plug out. He fists her hair and pounds her hard, punching sobs and wails from her that are jolting and broken, just the way he likes to hear. He can feel her cervix opening up for him- and once more he pounds into her womb, cumming inside.

He yanks her head back by her hair. “It’s a shame you can’t get knocked up.” He comments, as if he’s talking about the weather. “Raping and torturing a baby into your belly, into this fertile womb of yours… how shameful would that be?”

Rose whimpers and clenches down on his cock as she cums.

“Oh, you like that idea?” Bro laughs softly. “Just a fucking breeding whore, desperate for pain… god, you’re pathetic.”

He snaps her neck and then releases her, carries her to bed, making sure to plug her back up.

  
  


He’s back the next night by her request. She belongs to him, now, and they both know it- so that night has him tying her to the bed and choking her as he finger rapes her womb, tugging on it as she sobs and sobs and sobs.

Something finally gives and she cries as her body just gives in and turns inside out. Her wet, throbbing womb is suddenly in his hands for him to abuse and punish and the power rush is  _ heady _ .

He grips it like a fleshlight and jerks off with it, watch as she struggles in her binds like a fly in a web. Tears pour down her cheeks as he defiles her womb so casually and degradingly, cumming inside and then fisting it back into her as she shrieks. He strangles her to death as he stuffs his hand into her womb in her stomach and fists her like that, fucking her cunt with his womb-wrapped fist as she gurgles and gets choked to death.

Four days later he shows up with a tattoo kid and a couple of days experience under his belt. He’s always been a fast learner.

Rose’s eyes go wide and she lets him strap her down with a shaky breath- only to gasp in pain and confusion as his fingers go to her cunt.

He forces her womb out again, making her cry, and then sits down and reaches for the tattoo gun.

Rose  _ shrieks _ at the first touch of the needle, jerking- but the restraints do their job and she’s held in place as Bro slowly and methodically works. When he sits back, she’s limp. Her freshly-tattooed womb reads PROPERTY OF BRO STRIDER.

She’ll never be able to fuck another person ever again.

He rises up and comes over to her face, grabbing her hair and she looks up at him with fear.

“No,” she gasps, “do- do not, whatever you are thinking about, do  _ not- _ ”

He spits in her face. “Shut up or I’ll make it say whore. If you fight I’ll just snap your neck.”

Rose goes silent and squeezes her eyes shut. Bro gets to work. He tattoos a tiny little heart under the corner of her right eye. The ink is an orange so dark it’s almost black. But not  _ quite _ . Under the right light, at the right angle, it’s clearly, visibly orange.

“There.” He grunts, wiping it clean. “A whore’s mark for a whore.”

Rose trembles a little, her eyes watery as she opens them- a different kind of vulnerable. He looks down at her and she weakly opens her mouth- and so he works up a thick glob of spit and lets it drip down into her mouth.

“Slut.” He says and she moans, swallowing it down. He chokes her to death on his cock, playing with her womb and tugging on her clit ring to make her cum until she’s limp and not breathing, before getting her cleaned up and waiting for her to come back.

She comes back with a glare.

“I did  _ not _ tell you you could do that!”

He laughs in her face. “You know the kind of man I am.” He says. “You should have expected it.” He reaches down and grabs her cunt, squeezing firmly, feeling the ring. Her eyes go wide.

“You  _ love _ being owned.” He says. “You  _ need _ it. So shut the fuck up and accept it.” He grips her head in both hands and tilts it back- and she obediently opens her mouth, face flushed. He spits in it.

“Be thankful I didn’t make it say whore.” Bro says. Rose trembles in his hold and he spits on her, it lands under her eye. “Thank me.”

“T-thank you.” She croaks.

“Thank you,  _ what? _ ”

Rose trembles and arches up against him. Her eyes are hazy as she whispers “thank you, daddy.”

That gives him pause- he was expecting  _ sir _ . But then he smirks. “You’re welcome, baby girl.” He purrs and revels in her shudder.

  
  


Rose just keeps getting more and more perfect for all his fucked up desires. The next time he’s there, he dresses her in a sheer nightgown and makes Rose beg her daddy not to touch her, to leave her be, and he slaps her around and fucks her ass dry as she whimpers and sobs, forced to thank her daddy for not knocking her up and using her slutty asspussy instead. He strings her up with a rope around her neck and sits her on his face, eating her pussy out as she strangles herself to death, hips dancing like a whore’s as she begs daddy to cut her down, stop touching her, to save her, voice rising as she shrieks until her air is gone completely and all that’s left is the jerking and twitching of her hips until that, too, stills.

When she wakes up, he makes her sit on a horsecock dildo and suck daddy off, worshipping his manly cock and heavy balls until he’s ready for his babygirl to drink his piss. He makes her drink it all and shoves her down on the dildo until she’s wailing and her stomach is bulging.

He plugs up her urethra with a slender plug and then spends hours making her drink water until she can’t and pukes some back up, then sitting her on his cock as he watches TV. Her pussy clenches as she shakes with the growing pressure in her bladder.

If she tries to move, he slaps her and chokes her until she’s limp and gasping with spots in her vision and her head spinning. He sits her there until she’s sobbing and begging for relief- and then gives it to her by yanking the plug out and watching her piss so hard it arcs.

  
  


The next time he’s there, he’s brought buckets full of foul-smelling piss. She stares uncertainly at them, not quite sure what they’re for, and then Bro ties her in shibari so tight that it’s hard to breath and stuffs thick, bumpy plugs into her holes so every move

has her whimpering in pleasure/pain. He kicks her to her knees for her to watch as he pours the buckets into a bigger basin.

“I hope you like horse piss, slut.” Bro says, before grabbing her hair and thrusting her face into the basin.

Rose thrashes and struggles, sobbing when Bro yanks her up, hips jolting pathetically back and forth as slick runs down her thighs.

“Amazing.” Bro muses as Rose hacks and coughs pathetically, horse piss in her nose and mouth and drenching every one of her senses.

“Is there no level of depravity you  _ don’t _ get turned on by?”

Rose doesn’t get to answer because Bro is thrusting her down again into the piss, struggling and shaking as he drowns her, her lungs starved of air as he yanks her up and jerks her head back.

He thrusts his cock into her choking, spasming throat and mercilessly throat rapes her, fucking her gagging, heaving throat with all his force, yanking her off to let her puke and heave in a breath so she doesn’t pass out, then slamming her right back down to the base

and riding her face hard and fast. When she goes limp, eyes rolling back, he yanks her off and slaps her hard enough to have her crashing to the floor, coughing and sobbing. He hauls her up and roughly yanks the toy from her pussy, Rose shrieking and cumming so hard she squirts as it’s pulled out. Bro slaps her, slaps her pussy, and then slams his cock into her cunt as he shoves her head back into the piss. He fucks her hard, pulling her up and thrusting her down again, her drowning noises going right to his dick and making it rock fucking hard.

Desperate gurgles and wet choking and coughing and muffled, underwater noises have him fucking harder and harder until he cums into her womb, holding her down as her body spasms and shakes through death. He keeps his cock nestled in her squeezing pussy until it finally stops.

He yanks her out, dries her off, and has tea and a bucket waiting when she comes to and promptly pukes up a torrent of horse piss. The sight of it dripping from her mouth is almost enough to make him want an encore, but he passes her the tea and lets her swish her mouth out.

She congratulates him on his creativity and how she looks forward to their next time.

Bro takes his leave, contemplative.

  
  


The next time he’s there, he brings her tea and makes her drink it- and watches with an amused smirk as all control over her own body goes difficult.

He gives her a good, old-fashioned date rape, fucking her in her own bed like a doll. He doesn’t bother killing her.

When Rose comes to, she grabs him by the collar, throws him against a bookshelf with a strength that shocks Bro, and snarls at him as she demands an explanation of what the FUCK HE DID TO HER. Her memory is spotty, black patches where she expected a fun night, and Bro can see there is something in her eyes that warns him not to fuck around here. So he answers her honestly- he roofied her and raped her in her bed.

She snarls at him with a savage edge, black flickers across her skin that make Bro’s head hurt to look at, and tells him if he  _ ever _ makes her lose her memory again she will tear him apart and feed his souls to the horrorterrors where he will be tortured until the  _ end of time. _

Bro carefully puts his hands on hers, meets her (too dark, black like the vastness of space) eyes, and tells her he will never purposefully make her lose her memory ever again.

And that’s how they find out Rose’s first- and quite possibly only- limit. That night Bro rapes her in her bed and chokes her to death as an apology, which she accepts and things return to normal.

  
  


The next time Bro comes over, he tells Rose to fight- so she launches herself at him with the intent of raking her fingernails across his face. He smacks her down, drags her through her home by the hair, and grunts as she kicks and struggles when he pushes her onto her bed. She fights like a wildcat, now that they’re in a soundproof room, screaming and biting and clawing until he has her pinned and firmly, deliberately, dislocates both of her arms.

She goes down with a keening sob, arms limp at a weird angle, and he rapes her like that, with her body as her own prison.

When she tries to kick him, he breaks her knee and her screaming has him cumming in moments, yanking his cock out and splashing across her tits. As he stares down at her broken body, listening to her sob, an idea comes to him and he grabs his dick- but Rose shakes her head and weakly chokes out “w-wait until- n…next time…”

Bro cocks his head at her and considers it, then agrees with a little huff of amusement.

He breaks her other knee for back talking, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thread archived from my hard kink Twitter. Go follow me on Twitter [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny) and check out my carrd for a link to that.


End file.
